The present invention relates to a faceplate having one or more light pipes integrated therein.
Light pipes are commonly used in telecommunication equipment to allow by their illuminated and/or colored status the operator or end user to recognize the operation conditions such as power on-off, standby mode, synchronization of multiple fiber rings, malfunctioning of the equipment, and in-use of particular circuits. In conventional telecommunication equipment, a light emitting diode (LED) is mounted on a printed circuit board, and the LED-emitted light is displayed through a light pipe on a faceplate of the equipment to convey status information to a user. In particular, light pipes having parallel light-transmitting capability are useful for displaying a row or a column of lights.
However, the conventional telecommunication equipment usually requires the assembly of the light pipes into the holes formed through the faceplate (also called xe2x80x9cbezelxe2x80x9d). This assembly and the aligning of the printed circuit board having the LEDs may be difficult and costly. In addition, conventional assemblies of light pipes, faceplates, and printed circuit boards are difficult to dismantle for servicing. Thus, Applicant has found a need for a cost-effective and easily serviceable faceplate including the light pipes.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, an integrated faceplate (for indicating operation status of an apparatus) includes a bezel (also called xe2x80x9cframexe2x80x9d) and a light-pipe, which are both integrated into a single piece. The integrated faceplate can be injection-molded with an optically clear plastic, or can be cast in case of an acrylic. The integrated faceplate can include one or more light-pipes integrated with the frame, depending on the number of signals to be displayed by the faceplate.
In one embodiment, the light-pipe itself includes two parts: a lens and a light guide, both of which are also integrated into the above-described single piece. The lens focuses light from a light source toward the light guide and the lens is shaped so as to diffuse the light within a boundary of the light guide. The surface of the light guide includes a number of lenses (also called xe2x80x9cmini refracting lensesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiffusion lensesxe2x80x9d) to promote illumination by the light incident on the light guide from the lens.
Alternatively, an ink can be applied on the surface of the light guide to promote the illumination by the incident light. Further, a diffusing lens can be formed on the surface of the light guide to promote illumination by the incident light.